User talk:Cal Jedi
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6.We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7.This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 8. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *User:Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. To get a started -Template Page -Manual of Style Rule Rule talk again? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:53, September 23, 2011 (UTC) If you want to talk about rules I am on chat right now. And bring you wookieepedia friend, Xd, there too, so we can discuss what will happen. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:03, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Why??? Why are you turning against us? Cal? Why??? And yes, I read that you wrote "Most users who know what they're doing, realise that Wookieepedia is the main Wiki for Star Wars, and these other knock-off Wikis haven't had as much experience. It seems that alot of these Wikis are started by people that couldn't stand the strict rules on Wookieepedia, so they started their own Star Wars Wiki. In light of that, contributors that leave the Wook to join these other Wikis are probably just going to cause trouble if they stay. Since Wookieepedia already covers all these aspects (The Clone Wars Wiki, Battlefront Wiki, ARC Troopers Wiki, etc.), then I don't see why we need them. If other people want to work on them instead of working on the main Star Wars Wiki, then I say just ignore them." and I know very well you are refering to ME. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 04:18, September 28, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, how about this? "Sounds right. Whoever looks over the TCW wiki though, should probably look over this wiki also. Per what was seen here, we should probably keep a close eye on the site." what are you?! A back-stabbing traitor?! Good bye. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 04:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Cal. I am sorry. It was my fault that you get blocked. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC)